Thy Kingdom Come
by heart496
Summary: 1191, Israel. During the Crusade's, peasant Isabella Swan struggles to take care of her ill father while Edward Cullen is an assassin for a powerful religious group in the Holy Land. They soon meet under dire circumstances. TEMP HIATUS
1. Prologue

**1191, Israel. During the Crusade's, peasant Isabella Swan struggles to take care of her ill father while Edward Cullen is an assassin for a powerful religious group in the Holy Land. They soon meet under dire circumstances.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Assassin's Creed.**

**A/N: Got the idea from playing to much "Assassin's Creed". Loosely based on the game and real life events. The first chapter is a lot like the beginning of the game. No need to know the game to read the story!**

**I decided to let the dialogue sound more modern, yet still old.**

**The Creed is taken from the video game.**

**The Three Tenants Of The Assassin's Creed:**

**I. Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.**

**II. Hide in plain sight.**

**III. Never compromise the Brotherhood.**

**Thy Kingdom Come**

**Prologue**

"You disobeyed me, Edward," Teacher Aro spoke. Edward kept his face down, looking at his feet, "You broke all three tenants of the Creed."

"I only did what I had to do," Edward spoke.

"May I review to you what you have done?" Aro asked.

"Yes," Edward finally raised his head and looked at his teacher. Time had not been grateful to this man. His beard was long and gray, the hair on his head hidden by a black robe with the emblem of the assassin on it's chest.

"You killed an innocent farmer on your mission. Now Edward, did he really deserve this fate?" Edward did not answer. He lowered his head once more to stare at his feet. Aro knew the answer to the question by the way Edward lowered his head.

"You prefer to hide in the shadows. You lurk in the darkness thinking it is the best way to approach your target-"

"It is the best way-" Edward interrupted.

"SILENCE!" Aro yelled, "You will not interrupt me when I speak to you!" Aro took a step towards Edward, "As I was saying, the Creed states that you should 'hide in plain sight'. You do not do so and your targets know of this. If you blend with the crowd and make yourself look innocent, you will be presumed innocent. Why is this so hard to follow, young one?"

Aro reached out and put his hand under Edward's chin, lifting his face to his own, "You will look at me when I speak to you."

"Yes, Teacher," Edward looked into Aro's gray eyes.

"Lastly, you broke the one rule that should never be broken, the one creed that means the most to the Brotherhood. You turned your back on your brothers," Aro's voice was low, almost a whisper, now. Edward could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"I had no choice but to turn away, Teacher. If there was a way to go back, I would have gone-"

"ENOUGH! Your brothers are _dead_ because of you! You left them there to die!" Aro's voice was menacing, "James and Laurent are dead because you turned your back on them."

"The target attacked me and threw me off a ledge. I had no way to get back," Edward knew that his words would fall on deaf ears. He saw Aro motion to someone behind Edward's back. In seconds his arms were being restrained by two men. He knew what was coming and he would accept his fate.

"You stand before your brothers on trial for heresy," Aro waved his hand in front of him, causing Edward to turn and look to his sides. The Brotherhood had come to watch his execution, "Do you feel no remorse for your actions, young one?" Aro looked at Edward with sadness in his eyes. Edward did not answer the question, knowing it was rhetorical.

"I raised you from a young child to a bold warrior, Edward. Is this how you repay me?" Another rhetorical question, "Now I must ask you, do you feel remorse for your actions?" Edward stared straight into Aro's eyes and answered.

"No."

Aro bowed his head in disappointment and sadness. He knew what had to happen.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this has to be done," he whispered, just low enough that only Edward and the two guards holding him would hear.

Aro pulled the blade at his side from it's holster and held it up, the tip of the blade pointing to the heavens, "In front of all of Jerusalem, may peace be with you, my son."

Aro walked up to Edward and plunged the blade into his stomach, purposely missing any organs. Edward let out a loud groan but didn't dare scream or cry in front of his brothers. He would die strong. He would die an assassin.

Aro looked at his...son fall to his knees. Aro left the blade in Edward's stomach, knowing that he would bleed to death if he pulled it out.

"As you were, brothers," Aro shouted to the crowd that had formed. Everyone quickly dispersed and went about their way. Aro turned to the men holding Edward, "Jasper, Emmett, let him go. I will take care of his body."

Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads and gently laid their brother on the ground before going about their way.

Aro bent down and carefully picked Edward up and carried him into his quarters. He dismissed the guards that were standing at the door and told them to stay out until called.

He gently place Edward on a table against the wall and began working on Edward's wounds.

**A/N: Aro _is _a good guy in this story and truly loves Edward as if he were his own son. Edward did not know that Aro was going to let him live.**

**Jasper and Emmett are assassin's as well. **

**Edward is a religious and political assassin, meaning he kills powerful leaders, priests, and heretics. More will come to light as to the events that lead to his 'execution' later.**

**This story will be told in Edward and Bella's third-person POV. Bella will come into the story later.**

**I'm not 100% sure if there will be lemons but I do know that there will be A LOT of violence.**

**If you have any questions please ask them in your review or PM me. I will answer them as best as I can!**

**This is a project of sorts. I really am excited about this story and would really like to know if you want me to continue it. Please let me know what you think by reviewing! =)**


	2. I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Assassin's Creed.**

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. This chapter is NOT beta'd so please forgive any mistakes.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to post!**

**Now onward...**

**The Three Tenants Of The Assassin's Creed:**

**Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.**

**Hide in plain sight.**

**Never compromise The Brotherhood.**

**Thy Kingdom Come**

**-I-**

Edward could hear voices but could not place what they were saying. He could tell they were men but that was all he could place. He tried to open his eyes and see where he was but it felt as if his eyes were glued shut. He then tried to sit up but was met with a sharp pain in his stomach and head. He let out a loud groan as a result.

"I think he is waking up now, Jasper. You may leave," a voice spoke. Edward recognized that it belonged to Teacher Aro.

"Yes, Teacher Aro," another voice replied. Edward heard footsteps retreating in the opposite direction.

"Edward, are you awake?" Aro asked.

Edward let out a quiet moan to show that he was indeed awake. He was confused as to why Teacher Aro was attending to him. It _was_ Aro that took his life, or was supposed to take his life.

"Can you open your eyes?" Aro asked Edward. He noticed that Edward's complexion was still very pale due to, not only, the loss of blood, but of the infection he had caught two days after he was punished, "I need you to open your eyes, Edward."

Edward tried to open his eyes. He could feel the skin and eyelashed pulling as he fought to open them. He finally jerked his eyes open and let out a groan due to the pain.

"There you go," Aro spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"I-" Edward tried to speak but his throat was dry and all that came out was a deep cough that made him wince in pain.

"Ah, yes. You have been without water and food for three days. I am sure you are terribly parched," Aro walked away from Edward and soon came back with a grail full of water, "Drink."

Edward sat up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and greedily drank the water that was given to him, causing him to moan in pleasure as the water hit the back of his throat.

"Thank you," he coughed out. He was able to speak but it still caused him discomfort.

"I need you to stand up for me, Edward," Aro spoke, ignoring Edward's thanks.

Edward pushed himself off of the table he was laying on and stood up, his body protesting the movement. He could not stand straight but still tried to show Teacher Aro that he was not in pain.

"You are in my quarters right now. I had to keep you away from your brothers for now. I will talk to them later and explain why you are alive." Aro spoke quietly. Edward still did not understand why he was alive so he spoke his opinion.

"Why am I alive, Teacher. I saw you stab me. I was on the brink of death," Edward's voice carried through the large room.

"I could not bring myself to kill you, Edward. You are a magnificent assassin. But be that as it may, you still disobeyed me. I spared your life but the next time this happens, I will not be so lenient." Edward was about to speak, but Aro noticed and raised his hand.

"I do not want to hear anything about that now. The past is just that, the past and I will not linger on old tales any longer. I have come to the conclusion that you will still be apart of 'The Brotherhood' but you will be demoted to novice status."

"I-" Edward tried to interrupted but Aro raised his hand again.

"You will no longer carry your sword. You are still allowed to wear the scholar robe but that is all you will have that will associate you with 'The Brotherhood'," Aro spoke in a tone that left no room for arguments.

"I understand, Teacher," Edward spoke quietly.

"You will have to work your way back up the ranks of The Brotherhood if you want to become a leader again. Is this understood, Edward?"

"Yes, Teacher."

"Good. I will speak with you as soon as your first assignment comes to me. You will still be able to keep your home on the outskirts of the castle. If anyone stops you on the way to your home, tell them to come to me. You are dismissed for now." Aro waved Edward off.

Edward limped out of his Teacher's quarters and towards his small cottage that he shared with no one.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Please forgive me!" Bella Swan begged the three guards that were harassing her, "I needed food for my ill father. I meant no harm!"

One of the guards laughed at Bella, "You stole food. That is a serious offense, young lady."

"I am sorry. I will never do it again. Please?!" Bella begged.

"I am very sorry but you have no choice but to come with us. We will let Lord Aro deal with you." One of the guards spoke.

"Please don't?! I didn't mean any harm," Bella was now on her knees begging to the three men. She knew what kind of atrocities Lord Aro had been accused of and did not want to meet the man behind the stories.

One of the guards stepped towards Bella and grabbed her right arm roughly, pulling her to her feet.

"You are coming with us, hag."

"Is it really necessary to call her such a name, James?" The guard farthest away spoke for the first time.

"She is resisting arrest," the one named James spoke.

"I have seen no such thing. I have seen a woman that is begging for forgiveness because she was so hungry that she stole a loaf of bread for her and her ailing father. It is hardly a crime that she should be killed over."

"This woman still stole from a merchant! You know what the Lord says of such an offense. It is punishable by thirty lashes. But put in the fact that the thief is a woman and she will surely meet the axe."

"Be that as it may, I still think we should let her go free. If she commits another sin we will punish her for it, but I think she truly means no harm." Laurent defended Bella, who was standing still watching the argument take place.

"Felix, please voice your opinion on the matter. Should this woman be punished in your eyes?" James turned and spoke to the guard that laughed at Bella.

"I do believe she should be punished, but I do agree with Laurent that she should not die by the axe," the one named Felix spoke his opinion, which caused James to growl.

"You got off lucky this time, wench. I will keep an eye on you from now on," James said his piece and then turned and walked towards the castle.

"Forgive my brother for his rudeness, young lady," the one named Laurent reached into his pocket and pulled out a metal flask, "It is full of clean water. You may have it," he turned and took the loaf of bread that Bella had tried to steal out of the hands of Felix and turned back to Bella, "Take the bread and eat. May peace be with you, my lady." Laurent turned and walked away, Felix following closely behind him.

Bella felt eternally grateful to the man named Laurent. Not only had he saved her from severe punishment, but he also gave her food and water that she could take to her ill father, Charlie.

**A/N: Bella has made her entrance into the story. She is a very poor peasant girl who, as you can see, has resorted to stealing from local merchants.**

**Edward has been demoted and lost his weapon, which means he will be doing low level jobs for awhile.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I will answer them for you.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Assassin's Creed.**

**Chapter Notes: **I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Writer's block, mixed in with real life got in the way, but I have finally got this chapter out to you! Thank you for not hunting me down and torturing me!!

Edward and Bella get a glimpse of each other in this chapter!

**Now onward...**

**Thy Kingdom Come**

**-II-**

Edward was sleeping comfortably in his bed on Sunday morning. He could hear the birds chirping outside and the roosters crowing in the distance. He looked up at the wooden roof over his head and sighed. He would likely have to do an assignment for Teacher Aro today.

"Edward?" He heard someone call from the other side of his front door.

"Come in," Edward replied. The door opened and in walked Jasper and Emmett.

"What are you two doing here?" Edward asked them. He sat up on the bed and lazily rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"We are here to take you to Aro. He has your assignment," Emmett spoke.

"Get ready quickly. I think he wants you to leave today." Jasper added.

Edward quickly put on a wool tunic and chausses, before putting on his robe and brown boots. Sub-consciously, he reached out to his bed side table for his blade, but remembered that he no longer had weapons. With a heavy sigh, he walked out of his home and to the castle, Jasper and Emmett following behind.

**.+.**

"You are to deliver a message to the Knights Templar in Acre. When you arrive, find Sir William of Damascus and hand him this parchment," Teacher Aro handed Edward a crumpled piece of paper that had writing in another language on it.

"I understand," Edward replied.

"Now, I will be giving you a small weapon. A dagger to keep at your side. It is only to be used if you are attacked," Aro walked to Edward and handed him a short blade. Edward took the dagger and put it in a holster at his side.

"Go to the entrance of the town and take one of the horses for your journey. It will be a long one, but I expect you to be back in a fortnight. Now go."

**.+.**

Bella was walking through the market, staying vigilant as she looked at the fruit and bread that sat in front of her. There were no guards around to catch her, but she had to be absolutely sure that she could make a quick getaway after she grabbed the loaf of bread.

She stepped closer to a cart that had a wide assortment of bread. The merchant was busy conversing with an elderly man and his back was to her. She was finally standing right in front of the cart and all she had to do was reach out and grab the bread. She reached out and had her hand right above the bread.

Very quickly, she reached down and snatched the bread before tucking it in the sleeve of her dress. Instead of running off and drawing attention to herself, she turned slowly and looked around her. No one had seen her take the bread. Bella quietly let out a sigh of relief and began walking back home to her father.

Bella did not enjoy stealing food. She knew she was committing a horrible sin by doing so, but there was no other way to get food. After her father fell ill, he was unable to work as a blacksmith, something he had been doing since he was a young boy. And being a woman, Bella did not have many choices other than becoming a whore to perverted men or to marry someone she did not love. Most father's would force their daughter into marriage, but Bella's father was different. He truly wanted her to be happy and would never force her to do something she did not want to do.

"Stop," a familiar, loud voice spoke from behind her. She immediately froze mid-step, her heart beating wildly. She knew that she had been caught and they would surely kill her now. Bella turned slowly, expecting to see an angry guard staring daggers at her. Instead, she saw Jacob Black, the man that took over the blacksmith job after Bella's father became ill. He had dark skin and long, dark-brown, almost black hair that stopped just past his shoulders. His brown eyes were boring into Bella's.

"Jacob, how are you?" Bella tried to sound nice when she spoke. The truth was, she hated Jacob Black. He had been trying to pursue her since she was fourteen and he was seventeen. Even now, when she was nineteen years old, he tried to pursue her.

"I am fine. Just working hard," he pointed to the anvil that had a sword sitting atop it.

"Hmm, well I must be going. I have to get back to my father," Bella said while turning to walk away.

"Are you going to the ball?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" Bella turned and looked at Jacob.

"Lord Aro is hosting a ball in a week's time and has invited the common people to attend. Are you going?"

"Um, no...I am not going."

"That is too bad. I would have loved to have you on my arm," Jacob replied cockily.

"I assure you, it would _not_ be your arm I held. I belong to no one." Bella huffed before turning and walking away, not waiting for Jacob's reply.

Bella continued to walk towards her home. The house had belonged to her grandfather and he left it to her father when he died. She opened the small gate in front of the house and walked past Piglet, her pet pig. Piglet was supposed to be a meal five years ago, but Bella became to attached him, and her father let her keep the pig as a pet. Every time he sees her playing with Piglet he laughs and asks her why she would want food as a pet.

She was at the front door and was about to open it, when she heard two men having a heated discussion.

"Just take the damn sword. He'll never know!" A man's voice said.

"He gave me a dagger and _only_ a dagger. I will not disobey my leader by going behind his back and using another weapon," another voice angrily replied.

"Fine, Edward. I just have a bad feeling about you going to Acre without proper protection." Bella finally turned to look at the two men and saw that they were stopped right in front of the gate.

"I will be fine, Jasper. Now I must go. Teacher Aro has only given me fourteen days to deliver this letter."

The one named Jasper sighed loudly before turning and walking away. He had blonde hair that was partially hidden by a hood on his head. They were both wearing robe's of The Brotherhood. They were either guards for Lord Aro or assassins.

Bella looked at the other man, whose name was Edward and saw that he was staring intently at her, his bronze colored hair falling in his face, partially obscuring his piercing green eyes. She blushed and gave him a small smile before turning quickly and opening the door to her house.

Once inside, she put her back to the door and sighed. That man, whoever he was, had ignited something in her. She walked into the kitchen area and took the bread out of her sleeve and set it on the counter, where she began to slice it into thin pieces. She took two pieces of bread into her father's small bedroom and saw that he was awake and staring at the ceiling.

"I brought you some food, Father," Bella spoke quietly. Her father slowly turned his head towards her and smiled weakly at her. He reached out for the bread and she placed the two pieces into his hands.

"You did not have to steal this, did you?" He smiled knowingly.

"Sorry," Bella felt ashamed that she had to steal food to survive. Her father smiled at her, already forgiving her for her sins. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs at the small table in the middle of the room.

Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on the table and then put her head on top of them, all while thinking back to the green-eyed man that took her breath away.

**Chapter Notes: **I can't promise that I will update really soon, but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

**Please review!**


	4. IMPORTANT

**I told myself that I would never post one of these, but I'm afraid it has to be done.**

**There has recently been a death in my family, someone that was very close to me, and I haven't been able to get my mind in a good place to write. That and the fact that I have been having some health problems. (I am going to the doctor soon.)**

**I stayed up all night a few days ago trying to force myself to write a chapter for _Rebellion _but nothing would come out the way I had planned it.**

**Unfortunately, I am putting ALL of my stories on HIATUS until further notice. I could wake up tomorrow and feel like writing again, or it could be a month from now.**

**I truly am sorry that I have to do this, but I didn't want everyone to think that I was abandoning my stories-which I will NEVER do. All I ask from everyone is to just be patient and understanding with me and my situation.**

**I will make it up to everyone by posting two chapters in one day when I return.**

**-Heart496 (Amanda)**


End file.
